Forgotten Memories
by Luceid-wolf
Summary: [WA] (finished) The Milama waitress has been without memories for a while now, but what will happen when she uncovers the truth about herself? The truth about Lady Harken?
1. Clue of Her Identity

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Wild Arms or the characters. Certain flashbacks have been directly quoted from the original game. These all belong to Media Vision/Sony.

**Special thanks**- to the nice woman who emailed me, thank you. And to Zed, because everybody loves Zed!

(you may skip) **Author's pointless comments **about why writing the story took so long- I originally started this fic on January 2, 2004 but never finished it and completely forgot about it. It was one of those somewhat planned out spur-of-the-moment projects I worked on late one night, and my fic showed that (the blind girls name changed in the middle of the story). Then one day in August I received an unexpected lonnnnnngggggg email regarding FM, it included my whole story edited and lots of comments on how to improve it. With me starting college in a week or two I wouldn't have time to finish it and promised to do it in winter 2004( I was even bribed with a video sometime later ); hell if that happened. That break flew by and I ended up back in school, new semester, new classes. I never forgot FM since winter and thought about it a lot. With my spring 2005 semester ending I was thinking, a lot, about how I didn't want to completely waste it like summer 2004 (I did nothing! It upset me considering my huge burst of artwork in the previous summer). I made a promise to myself that summer 2005 wouldn't be wasted. I had two big things on my agenda; finishing FM like I promised, and other projects regarding artwork. Knowing myself I probably wouldn't keep a promise to myself, so I needed a way to seal my promise to myself. I went and got a haircut the day I finalized the promise to myself, for those who don't know me I rarely get my hair cut and at that time I was actually trying to grow it out really long. If you're reading this you most likely have played Wild Arms and know where I got the idea. My plan worked!

(again can be skipped) **More Author's pointless comments **about why I started the story- I always thought Alhazad is one of the best videogame villains out there, and I always loved the whole Jack/Elmina story in the game. One day when I was bored I got to thinking that Elmina was a strong woman and wouldn't allow herself to end up in the position she did, being Lady Harken and a very useful pawn for Alhazad. To me she would choose death over what happened to her, so she had to have a reason for ended up like that. After a while I got an idea and numerous variations of it kept playing in my mind over a long period of time until I finally decided to write it out, the rest is explained in why it took so damn long to finish.

**Extra notes**

The blind girl's name was changed again, this time Aura, because that's what I think it's supposed to be in Alter Code F.

Used a lot more portions from the actual game into the story.

Most of the story is based off of the original Wild Arms, with a bit of influence from what I know about Alter Code F.

Used 'xxxxx' as a divider since my underscores dissapeared

Flashbacks are in italics, except in ch 3 where pretty much the whole chapter is a flashback

* * *

**Forgotten Memories**

Introduction

Not long ago a mystery woman with long red hair appeared near the town of Milama. She was confused and had no idea where she was, or who she was. The kind-hearted pub owner gave her a job as a waitress and a place to live for as long as she needed. When she first arrived in Milama some men decided to give her a name, actually some drunk sea captain named Bartholomew. In his drunken state he thought her head looked like a rose with her crimson hair framing her face. Since then everybody began calling her Rose.

She has been living happily in Milama for three months now, however underneath her happiness lies a sadness. Rose has a deep yearning for her true identity. Now she begins her quest to find out who she is, but will regaining her memories fill that hole in her heart?

Maybe some memories are best when forgotten...

Ch 1: A Clue of Her Identity

The bar was nearly empty; besides the owner and Rose the only customers were a young little flaxen-haired woman, and that sea captain named Bartholomew who was passed out at a table. She assumed all the Dream Chasers were at the Ancient Arena because there was a big tournament taking place soon with not only a huge gella reward, but a huge reputation as a great warrior. Rose walked over to her table and handed the woman a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice all while trying to remain joyous, "here you are Aura."

The woman thanked her and sipped her juice. Before the waitress walked away the woman shocked Rose, by saying, "You seem so happy, yet deep down inside you have much sadness. You are a very strong woman, but your weakness is yourself. You shouldn't allow thoughts to eat you up from the inside."

The waitress looked back at the woman who returned to sipping her juice, "How...How did you know that?"

The young lady smiled, "When I was a child I had an accident and became blind. Since then I've been able to tell a lot about people just by the sound of their voice."

A sparkle of hope appeared within the sad woman's eyes "I have amnesia, can you perhaps tell me who I am?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell that much from a voice. Perhaps you should try researching things that seem familiar to you. They might provide clues for your identity. Maybe I can help, what are you drawn to?"

Rose took a seat next to her and pulled her hair out of her face, "Well... It may sound stupid, but I love hearing the stories of Arctica falling overnight and of great battles against demons and great swordsmen. Actually there's this swordsman who visits me often his name is Jack Van Burace. He stopped by not long ago before heading off to the Ancient Arena. You just missed him. He had bought a bag of thirty goat dolls and while going through them he found a pink one. I always thought they were all blue. He said it was a girl goat doll so he gave it to me. Ha..ha..here I am rambling on. Really though I love stories like that."

The young woman finished drinking her juice and gave a smile, "Demons you say? When my boyfriend picks me up you should talk to him. He's knows a lot about demons." In a lower voice she added, "He is a demon."

Rose and the bartender gasped. Before they could say anything Aura spoke calmly, "No, he's not like the demons the stories tell of. He's just the sweetest man ever. I was very ill and bedridden not long ago, and he stayed with me and took care of me until I was better. Later, we're going to the Ancient Arena where he's going to win the tournament just for me, although I think he just wants the fame." Aura was glowing with happiness as she spoke of her demon boyfriend.

The bartender knew with that look on Aura's face that she was speaking the truth. "I guess not all demons are evil," he added.

Bartholomew lifted his head from the table when he heard the bartender mention a demon and began holding his head. In a confused and low voice he asked, "Where's the demon?" His blurred vision subsided and he saw a petite blonde woman of about eighteen talking with that old bat of a waitress he named Rose. "That's notta demon, it's an angle." (Not angel, angle. He's drunk, remember?).

The drunk captain stumbled over and then tripped landing at the foot of Aura's chair. Bartholomew dragged himself up using the chair, but he lost his grip and his face landed in the poor girl's lap. He then looked up at her, "Yer lookin pretty good, wanna go..."

Before he could finish his though Rose grabbed Bartholomew by the collar and yanked him to the ground. She then stomped between his legs. The captain screamed like a girl and curled up like a dead caterpillar while holding his crotch.

"Aura!" A green-haired demon ran in wielding a sword. "I heard a woman's scream, whoever hurt her will die! I just got Doom Bringer sharpened!" The man began scanning the bar.

"Don't worry Zed, I'm fine. It wasn't my scream." The woman said calmly while walking over to him. Aura hugged him and rested her head on his stomach which was how tall she was compared to him.

A smile appeared on Zed's face and he put his sword back in its sheath which was strapped to his back, "I'm going to win the tournament and show you just how great I am. I even rented us a private room to show you the full Zed experience."

The blind woman giggled a bit and let go of her demon friend and pointed towards Rose, "Zed, I'm trying to help this woman. Have you seen her before?"

The demon looked at the woman, blinked, then looked again at her. "Of course I do. I'm Zed. I know everything! Her name's Lady Harken. Now lets go; I want to get to our private room early."

A tear began forming in Rose's eyes. "Th..Thank you..That name I know I've heard it before, yet it doesn't seem like my real name."

"That's all I know. Aura, can we go now?" The demon said and he walked out of the bar.

"Perhaps you are a noble from Arctica. Lady is a title for noble woman." The blind woman stated before following Zed out. Because she could sense Zed's movements, she had no trouble following him.

The pub owner put down the glass he was drying, "You know with the tournament going on, there won't be many customers for the next week or so. I'll give you a week off. Maybe you should go visit Arctica, rumor has it that some swordsman destroyed all the monsters living there. So it shouldn't be too dangerous"

The waitress wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed the owner on the cheek, "Oh thank you." She looked towards the captain who was still holding himself on the floor "Get up! You're taking me to Arctica now."

Still in great pain the captain said in a high-pitched voice, "You're not getting near my dear Sweet Candy you old crone!"

Rose got angry. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, "If you don't take me to Arctica right now I'll sink your precious Sweet Candy!" She then let go, and he fell to the floor. She lifted up her foot and added, "And for an extra bonus I'll make sure you never have children."

The poor captain curled up trying to protect his privates, "No need for that... We'll be there by morning if we leave now."

She smiled slyly, "I'm glad you suddenly got a change of heart. I'm going to go get my things." Rose looked over towards the bartender, "Please watch him. He doesn't leave this bar unless If it's with me!"

After the excited woman ran out of the bar, the owner and Bartholomew shared a quick frightened glance.

xxxxx

Rose lived in a small room in the southeastern corner of town. It only contained a bed and a dresser, but she didn't mind. First she rummaged through piles of junk under her bed and pulled out a bag, "Let's see. I'll need food and water...Better get that before I leave. Ooh I might need some sort of protection." She opened up the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a dagger...

xxxxx

_Elmina turned and faced a tall man with long blond hair. He had a cute mouse on his shoulder. "You look like a Dream Chaser... Maybe a swordsman? Can I use your sword...?" She laughed, "Just kidding."_

_The man had a forlorn look all over his face, but he quickly hid that with a smile, "I have a dagger if you want it. I'll even teach you how to use it sometime..."_

_To Elmina's surprise the mouse sighed and started talking, "You just met this woman a half and hour ago, Jack, and already you've given her a ribbon and a dagger. I wouldn't be surprised if you tied a bow around me and shoved me in her face."_

_Elmina chuckled a bit, "I'd love to learn. Thank you, Jack Van Burace..."_

xxxxx

Rose fasten the dagger around her waist and then began packing. After she was done she leaned back against her bed. A pink goat doll at the edge of her bed fell right next to her. She picked it up and hugged it, "This might come in handy."

As she opened the door to leave a gust of wind entered her house, and she saw faint movements of green to her left. She turned and saw a green ribbon tied around her bedpost dancing in the wind. She gave a quick smile "Couldn't hurt to take this..." Looking at this always seems to bring me joy...


	2. Memories and Love

Ch 2: Memories and Love

It was morning and the Sweet Candy was stationed in the sea directly north of the Arctica Mountains. The waitress knew in the back of her mind that there was a narrow cave through the mountains so she had Bartholomew drop her off. She found the entrance to a cave and the ship departed leaving her alone. Once emerging from the cave she could see the back of the castle she spoke softly to herself, "My..home."

It was easy to walk to the castle, and oddly enough she already knew the layout. No monsters were in the surrounding area. Inside were four stone statues to greet her. They carried large battle axes and shields. The one on the right closest to the door had a scratch across the shield. Rose fell to the ground holding her head, "My..name isn't Rose...I'm Elmina the Sword Princess! And that man... The one that has been visiting me all along..."

xxxxx

_She stood by a warrior statue which held an axe. A young man with short blonde hair stood opposite facing her; a piece of paper was in his hand "Please... Just give me a chance. I'm sorry I'm late. Please, I've always wanted to be a Fenril Knight."_

_The Sword Princess unsheathed her sword and hit the statue's shield making an echoing bang, "We don't need any knights that can't even get their registration in on time." She was obviously very angry._

_An older man with black hair and a scar across his eye came in. A dark colored sheath was at his side. A hilt with the head of a black wolf peeked out, "What's the trouble Elmina?"_

_She pointed her sword at the young man "Coldbird, this fool wants to become a Fenril Knight. He can't even turn in his registration in on time."_

_Chief Coldbird pushed Elmina's hand down lowering sword down, and he walked towards the young man. He looked over him and smiled, "What's your name pup?"_

"_My name is Garrett... Garrett Stampede."_

xxxxx

"Jack Van Burace was Garrett Stampede all along..." She knelt next to the statue crying, "..all along..It was you... You knew who I was.. Why didn't you tell me..." Ice crystals flew across her face and her tears made her face cold. The green ribbon in Elmina's traveling bag fell out onto the floor. Instead of putting it back in she tied it around her forehead. The warrior woman wiped the tears from her face and walked further into the castle.

The woman walked out onto the balcony. She could see all the ruins of the town from it.

xxxxx

_Coldbird looked at the new knight, Garrett."You're a newcomer... You will be Van Burace, the hand guard."_

_A disgusted look came upon the warrior's face "Van Burace? What is that? It sounds terrible."_

"_The sword is the key to defending against an enemy. You, Van Burace, are the hand guard that protects Elmina. Are you not satisfied?" Coldbird said as he was shaking his head._

_Garrett started scratching the back of his neck, "Ha ha ha... No problem. I'll guard everything... Let me at it... I am Van Burace! I am a Fenril Knight as of today!" He unsheathed his shiny new Arctica blade. Coldbird left the balcony to return to the knighting ceremony._

_Elmina began walking back as well, she turned around to face Garrett. A tattered green ribbon tied around her forehead blew in her face, "Has Coldbird informed you that I will be your instructor?" Before he could answer she turned back and started towards the door._

_The young knight put back his sword."Hey wait up. Maybe I should get you a new ribbon; that ones old and ripped. What's a student without an instructor with a new ribbon?" the young knight joked._

_Elmina laughed, "You know Garrett, you're really pathetic. Ha ha ha..." _

"_At least let me give you some Gella for a new one." _

xxxxx

Elmina looked at the end of her ribbon blowing in the wind, "Why didn't you tell me who I was... Who you were... We have such wonderful memories.

xxxxx

Jack walked into the Milama bar and looked around. It was empty, the only person there was the owner. He sat down on the stool and Hanpan jumped on the table. "Beer for me and a mega berry for Hanpan." Jack ordered.

The bartender handed Jack a glass of ale and set a small plate with a red berry next to Hanpan. Hanpan thanked him for the berry. Jack never was good with manners and quickly grabbed his beer.

Jack gulped down all his beer, and the bartender grabbed the empty cup, "Why are you back so early from the tournament; I figure you would've won."

"My first opponent was Zed; he kicked my ass. I have no idea how he became so strong."

Hanpan looked up from his berry. His face was dyed red with the juice, "That's not the way I remember your loss! Zed was kicking your ass until the fifteenth goat doll. Once the sixteenth one came out Jack got disqualified. Hehehe"

"Hey!" Jack swat at the windmouse but missed, "Anyways where's Rose?"

"I gave her a few days off; she left for Arctica yesterday afternoon." the pub owner replied.

"Arctica? Why did she go there?" Jack stood up knocking the stool to the ground.

In a calm voice he replied, "She has been wondering about her past for a while now. Rose went there to find out who she was, thought she would find some clues."

"OH SHIT! I got to go. See you later." Jack threw some coins on the table and ran out onto the Gullwing. "DAMMIT! I can't allow her to find out about Lady Harken."

Hanpan climbed into the comfort of Jack's pocket, "I doubt she'd regain that much of her memory from just going to Arctica. The guardians are the ones who gave her amnesia. She would have to have memories of such a magnitude to overpower the work of a guardian."

xxxxx

The sword princess walked back into the castle and started towards the left, but the faint image of a dark man caught her eye. "Coldbird..." She whispered. Elmina decided to go left instead where she saw the figure. She made her way to a room with torn banners on the wall, and a green velvet chair sat in there like a throne. It was dull and torn up, but she got a glimpse of it in a more extravagant state.

xxxxx

_A dark but strong man sat in a green velvet chair lined with silver. He was absorbed in sharpening his sword. Elmina walked towards him and bowed slightly, "Chief Knight, may I have a moment of your time?"_

_Coldbird paused for a few second before looking up to her, "I'm not changing Garrett's instructor to Ryan."_

"_No, it's not that. I have a request." The chief signaled for her to go on. "Please... He is unfit to be a knight. I request you make him a normal castle guard; preferably stationed not in the castle. I've been teaching him for almost a year now. He's a moron, is always late to training, he hasn't even performed a known fast draw nor discovered any. Also he thinks he can make it up by buying me gifts." She pulled out a green ribbon and threw it to the floor, "This ribbon is expensive; I've seen it at the store and know how much he spent on it. He thinks he can throw all this Gella away on me for being late and expects to not be punished! I'm surprised you are even allowing this! If any of the other knights acted so irresponsibly, you would have them demoted._

_Coldbird stood up and roared, "That's enough Elmina! You may not see it, but Van Burace has the potential to be a great knight. You know His Majesty has requested to see how much Garrett has learned, his behavior will be dealt with later. Getting him ready to fight is of higher priority at this moment. You are his teacher so I have chosen you to be Van Burace's opponent for His Majesty's demonstration. Until this point no other knight has been able to beat you, Elmina. Well I believe he may be the one to do so! Until then you will continue training him, and I don't want to hear any more complaints about it."_

_The sword princess clenched her fist reddened with anger, "You honestly believe that moron can beat me in battle!" Elmina stomped out the room in rage. _

_When she was out of the room Coldbird gazed down at the long green cloth and spoke to himself, "Sword Princess... It is obvious that man loves you. Perhaps... Perhaps you should open up your eyes and realize it, and maybe even opening up your heart..." The chief knight grabbed the ribbon and put it safely in his pack._

xxxxx

Elmina finally made it down to the main room, it was here she was flooded with so many memories. She fell in even more tears. Chief Coldbird had died here, the king's brother, Commander Ryan, and part of herself.

She recalled Jack holding her in his arms, however the rest was blank. She then remembered something from long ago; something that happened six months before the demon attack. It was the day she fell in love with this man... Garrett...

xxxxx

_King Arctica was seated on a large throne in front of a pulsating cocoon-like object. His brother was standing to the left of him and Chief Coldbird to the right. Elmina and Garrett were in the center of the room. The warrior woman had her sword ready a deadly glare directly in Garrett's direction. Garrett, on the other hand, did not look like he wanted to fight. _

_Chief Coldbird walked down to both of them, "Garrett, you've never been to on of these and I know Elmina probably left out some rules. This is not a sparring match. It is a real battle much like fighting monsters. You two will fight until I declare a winner, and we have ambrosia and revive fruit incase anything bad happens."_

_Garrett dropped his head at the thought he looked much like a puppy in rain,"But... Chief, why do we have to do this? It seems dangerous." _

"_It's the best way to test a knight's skills, and it's been a tradition among the Fenril Knights for 1000 years. The king must know if his new knights are qualified to be among his personal protectors. Now start on my command." Coldbird back away and rose his hand for the battle to commence._

_Elmina sprang forward like a panther aiming right at Garrett nearly catching him off guard. He never expected her to attack so suddenly and barely blocked with his sword. The sword princess lived up to her name as she slashed relentlessly with great speed and accuracy. Garrett was able to parry her attacks, but he didn't know how much longer he could do it. _

_The sad knight was able to avoid a few more of the woman's attacks while still keeping the king entertained. _

_Elmina jumped back slightly then lunged forward meeting Garrett's sword. A few phantom spears penetrated his torso. It was one of her Fast Draw attacks called Magnum Fang. No wounds showed up but he was in great pain. "I hope you realize you can attempt to attack me sometime you moron. You do know what a battle is?" The woman taunted as she prepared another Magnum Fang._

_He knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Garrett quickly dodged and countered with a swing of his sword. It sliced the woman's forehead a bit leaving a laceration and then the blade paused for a moment. Elmina fell and held her head in confusion._

_This was a Fast Draw Garrett secretly acquired during his training. He had named it Psycho Crack since he released all his emotional pain with one quick blow._

_With the beautiful swords woman still dazed Garrett saw it. He could win this. He jumped to the left but in the last moment he paused and went towards the right. Out of all the knights observing the battle only Chief Coldbird noted Garrett's hesitation._

_During that split second Elmina came to her senses and she spun hitting him to the ground with great force. Suddenly the tip of her sword rested on the base of his neck. Elmina sheathed her sword and stood for the chief._

_The King's brother and the King stood up and clapped, "Bravo! Bravo! That was a great battle. I am very pleased. He will be a great addition to my knights ."_

_Chief Coldbird walked over and helped Van Burace up, "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, my head hurts though."_

_The chief gave him a fatherly smile and patted him on the back, "Get yourself some rest pup."_

_Everybody started for the door on the left which led to the barracks and the kitchen, but Coldbird placed his hand on Elmina's shoulder stopping her, "wait..." Once everybody was gone he faced her, "Elmina... I know you probably won't believe this, but Garrett defeated you, just now..."_

_She held back a slight laugh, "Preposterous! The other knights and even King Arctica saw me defeat him. He didn't defeat me!"_

"_He let you win, Elmina. I saw it with my own eyes. Seconds before his final attack he hesitated and turned putting him in a position he knew you could easily get him even in that confused state."_

_The sword princess paused for a moment not knowing what to say, "But why would he let me win! He has nothing to gain with losing. If he indeed had won then he would be instantly famous among all of Arctica. He might even be instantly promoted had he defeated me."_

_The chief begin walking to join his fellow knights. "You don't have to do it now, but I want you to talk to him sometime today. Maybe you can find out why he let you win..."_

xxxxx

I remember now!" Elmina cried. "You did let me win! I went to speak with you later that night. I remember now. It was the first time I cried in so long." Tears trickled down her cheek and hit the floor. She wiped her eyes. "I remember now..."

xxxxx

_Elmina knocked and opened the door to Garrett's chambers. Garrett hid something small in haste before he looked to see Elmina_ _standing in the doorway. Despite her hair being a mess from their battle earlier, Elmina still looked stunning. Her hair blew a little when she opened the door._

_Garrett paused for a few seconds. "Elmina! What are you doing here!"_

_Elmina spotted Garrett trying to hide the object. "I came here to speak with you about our battle earlier. What are you hiding?"_

"_I'm not hiding anything. What about our battle."_

"_You are hiding something!" Elmina went over and grabbed it from its hiding place. She gazed at it. I was a tiny flower, an object not native to this area. "Where... where did you get this? How did somebody like you manage to get one of these out here?"_

"_I bought it off of a Dream Chaser. I was planning on giving it to you later. They are supposed to bring good fortune."_

_The woman stared at his pathetic grin. "You really did let me win! But... why? You had so much you could've gain from winning."_

"_Guess I couldn't fool you. I swore to be your vambrace. It is my job to protect you, not harm. I was merely doing my job as a Fenril Knight." _

_Elmina looked at him in shock. "Why are you doing this? These gifts, this behavior? This is no way a knight should act. I want you to stop this and start acting like a real knight! You haven't even learned the most important thing about being a warrior! You still have to find what it is that makes you who you are, the very reason you want to, will be, and will always be a knight."_

_The Sword Princess paused a moment to flick her hair out of her face before returning to her preaching, "I wield my sword and fight to protect what is important to me. I want to protect every single innocent soul in this world, and the world itself." The woman roared even more, "You're just a common warrior, one who fights for all the wrong reasons! What's your excuse? Is it a sport? Money? Fame? Tell me now, what do you fight for?" She demanded_

_The knight was speechless like being paralyzed in battle unable to move, unable to utter a sound. He whispered, "I wanted to become a warrior for all the wrong reasons." After a short pause he continued, "Until I met you I didn't even know what I wanted with my life, but now... But now, I know what I want. I know what my sword will protect.."_

"_The perhaps you'd like to tell me"_

"_You." There was a long pause as Elmina stared at him. He then added, "Don't you get it? I love you, and to me you are my world, my Filgaia."_

_She didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever treated her like this, yet alone hear those words. Before she could respond his mouth had met hers_. _It startled her, yet she didn't push him away. She wasn't quite sure what was happening._

xxxxx

"Jack...you were the first man I've ever trusted and even loved... Now I question you, you never even gave me my memories..." Elmina returned to the main room and took the door to the right. "I better go back to Milama now. But I still don't understand why you wouldn't tell me this. Did you not want me to return to being a warrior?"


	3. Tears and Hate

Ch 3: Tears and Hate

Elmina was walking down a hallway towards the exit. The gate was open and snow was blowing past her. She looked ahead and saw an image of herself sitting on the floor with a bloodied leg. "My leg... Jack mended my leg during the attack." She walked through the door up until the reached an exit. Two statues were facing each other. She knew the one on her right had a switch. "No! Alhazad..." The Sword Princess began bawling. "Asrael..."

xxxxx

Elmina unsheathed her sword. "Have Courage!" She told him. A cold gust of wind came in from the gates of the door causing her hair to dance like a flame. She continued "Deliver the Fenril spirit to our friends! Run Garrett! you can overcome anything!" With the corner of her eye Elmina saw Garrett run as his last words echoed in her mind, "I promise... I will return... your ribbon..."

The floating tablecloth looked at her, his eyes glowing red "It's a dead end. There's no way out hee hee hee hee hee... you are noble and beautiful... Can't you see? My body is trembling with joy." She waited a moment in the cold wind gathering her power suddenly she sprang forward releasing the phantom spears from her Magnum Fang attack. "Bastard!" She screamed.

After her attack she jumped back quickly to prepare for another assault. She ran forward again with her blade but faltered. Her left leg began aching and stopped her attack. Alhazad used that moment to his advantage. He ceased from hovering and jumped on the woman. Elmina's sword went flying across the floor out of her reach, and she couldn't move because of the demons weight holding her down. "I won't let you kill me, you dirty bastard!"

Alhazad look down at her underneath his robe a grin formed, "I have other plans for you.. My dear. I can see it in your eyes. You were planning to hide here until the demons left. In fact you were hoping for it. There was no way you would've been able to escape with that leg. You want to live; that I can tell. Perhaps we can make a little deal." Alhazad started caressing the woman's face with his massive claws. "I will leave you here since I know you can't escape with that leg." The demon disappeared in a ball of white light, leaving his signature snicker to echo "Khhk khhk khhk..."

Elmina waited. Earlier she tried to get up but her leg was in too much pain. She spoke softly to herself "Please forgive me Garrett for what I have to do to live .I told you before that I fight to protect something important to me. If I didn't have a reason to live, I would kill myself..."

"So you do have a reason!" The demon appeared directly behind the Sword Princess. Alhazad had been eavesdropping. He hovered around in a circle much like a vulture. "Khhk khhk khhk I think you want to tell me why you planned on staying behind."

"I have my reasons..." She snapped.

"You will give me these reasons or I will kill you." The demon demanded.

Elmina looked down and closed her eyes. She thought to herself, "I can't die." After a few seconds she opened them. She doubted he would keep a promise, but tried anyways, "I'll tell you under one condition. Promise me you won't kill or hurt anybody in this castle including me."

Alhazad eyed her with even more interest. "I can agree to that. I have already slaughtered everybody in the castle. What are your reasons?" He insisted.

Elmina held back her tears since she didn't want to show weakness in front of the demon. The woman warrior paused before she answer softly, "I'm pregnant..."

Even Alhazad wasn't expecting that answer. "Such a smart woman you are; tricking me into promising I won't hurt your child. You forgot one thing my dear. I never promised that I would control my monsters! Khhk khhk khhk!" He made a clicking noise and three of his winged minions flew in from the hallway.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed.

Alhazad signaled for his monsters to stay back, "I get that a lot my dear. It's time we go by my terms. You are a beautiful skilled woman, and I simply desire your services. Khhk khhk khhk. You won't have to serve me until your whelp is born, and I offer protection for both you and the brat from me, the other demons, and all of monsters."

"I don't care what you do to me, just allow my child to live. I don't want any more tricks from you!" She cried.

The demon moved toward and hovered next to her. He rubbed his right claw against her cheek, "I'll put it in other simpler words. Nobody or thing will be allowed to even touch your child. The only one would be you. Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes..." She replied sadly. Elmina knew this was the only chance she had for her child to live. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Months pass and Alhazad sticks to his end of the deal. Elmina just gave birth to her child. It's a little girl.

Elmina lay in her bed. Alhazad had given her a small room in his lab in order to keep an eye on her until her child was born. She was very sore and tired, but the exhausted woman forced herself to stay awake. She had only given birth a few hours ago, and wasn't quite sure what was to happen. She couldn't stop herself from gazing the her child who lay next to her wrapped in a white blanket, "You look so much like your father..." She whispered.

xxxxx

"You!" A high ranking lackey entered the room. "Alhazad wishes to speak with you. Go!" He demanded in a thunderous voice.

She looked away from her newborn and stared threateningly at the monster. "Now?" I'm too tired. Tell him I will be there later."

"Lord Alhazad's orders are not negotiable! If you do not go voluntarily, then I will take you there by force! Go human!"

The Sword Princess struggled to get up. She picked up the child and cradled her while walking down the hallways of Alhazad's lab. "You called?" She asked the demon while walking into the main operating room.

The room was lined with bookshelves full of old tomes, probably acquired in the attacks 1000 years ago. Three tables were in the room as well. Two were covered with vials of strange colored liquid. The third table contained a scared little boy, a rotting garm carcass and a recently killed dumpty . Blood was running off the table into the drains on the floor.

Alhazad was naked and hovering above the screaming child. Blood was splattering all over the hideous demon. Where there should've been the boy's right arm, alhazad was adding a garm leg. He was mentally instructing his scarabs to sew it on.

"Sick bastard." Elmina muttered. She felt her stomach turn and had to forced herself to not puke.

Upon hearing his name Alhazad took his hand and pinned the child's neck with his claws. "Can't you see I'm busy? Oh, It's you, go wait in the room directly across from this one."

Elmina obediently went in the other room, which looked exactly like the main operating room except a large machine was where one of the tables was and the other two tables had nothing on them.

Alhazad appeared before her in seconds, this time he was back in his robe. "We discuss the rest of the deal now, oh does the brat have a name?"

Elmina held the baby closer to her and replied sadly, "yes, Asrael. She is named after the first female Fenril Knight."

"Well that's nice... My newest masterpiece is complete!" He pointed to the large machine. "During the war 1000 years ago the humans and Elws tried to create artificial life. The foolish humans studied demons and created living metal and then made artificial humans out of it. The fools made one fatal mistake, they used demon DNA in them. At first the artificial life obeyed, but then something begin to spread inside of them like a virus. The very demon essence within them completely ate up there hearts. They became killing machines! Upon realizing their mistake the humans tried to destroy the mess they created. Again, the foolish humans made more mistakes, they never destroyed the records and research from the project. I acquired the documents and have created my own fun. If they can turn artificial humans into demon-hearted killing machines, then I can do the same thing to a real human!"

The bastard gave a sadistic smile under his robe as he saw the disgusted and horrified look on the woman. "I have added to it and have found a way to give you a demon body as well. It's now fit to make you my finest piece of work. From now on you will serve as the fourth Quarter Knight! Get in the machine!" He ordered.

"You monster!" She screamed. Elmina held Asrael in one hand and managed to unsheathe her sword out with the other. "No! I won't become your personal demon whore!"

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me? You are too weak to fight, and first chance I get I will kill the child."

"No! I... Fine I will become your demon slave, but don't you dare harm my child!" She cried.

"I told you my dear, only you are allowed near her. Now become my demon warrior, I will call you Lady Harken." The poor woman set her child on one of the tables and gave Alhazad a warning glance and then she entered the contraption.

She didn't know what was happening. It was dark and the poor woman felt her body changing. It was painful, but she kept thinking about her Asrael. After what seemed like an eternity she emerged and fell to the floor. Her body was different. She was tall as a demon and covered with shiny red and silver armor. She also possessed a new weapon; a scythe. The new demon fell to the floor holding her head, "my head..it hurts..."

"It is nearly you mind trying to reject your new body, in time it will stop. Now it's time I reveal the tricks to our little bargain! Khhk khhk khhk!" The demon looked at the little human pup.

"We had a deal! you stay away from her!" Lady Harken held out her new weapon between the demon and her little daughter.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her. Now shut up while I tell you who will! As we speak every ounce of your humanity is being eaten away by you new demon self. When the last shred of it vaporizes I will order you to kill your precious child. After all I promised only you would be allowed near the whelp. Khhk khhk khhk!"

"You son of a bitch! I don't care what you say, but I would never harm my own child." The demon warrior screamed.

Alhazad smiled at her. "oh yes, Mother was a bitch, but enough of her. I can't wait until the fun starts!"

The sadistic bastard watched as the woman struggled. Elmina was on her knees trying to fight back the demonic urges coming to her. "No! I won't...allow..."

"Khhk khhk khhk." He laughed. "Your struggle and hatred of me will only feed the demon side of you." Alhazad watched a while long as she was kneeling on the ground holding her head. He was starting to get worried, the human woman should be no more by now. A twisted idea suddenly came into his head to try and anger her even more to fuel his demon creation and ultimately kill the child. "Your scythe needs a name." He stated while laughing. Asrael sounds nice; I will name it after the first blood it spills. Kill the child!"

The struggling woman began to swing her scythe at Alhazad. "No! I... Can't... I won't!" All of this was too much for the poor woman. Within herself two minds were clashing and she was physically exhausted. Everything was starting to be a blur, but she forced herself to remain conscious.

"BASTARD!" She screamed. Now she was trying to attack him, even though everything was blurry. It was almost like it was one big horrible dream. Her scythe made loud crashing noises as she hit lab equipment. The emotional mess has no idea where Alhazad was. Asrael started crying.

"To your left." Alhazad taunted. He continuously warped around the room as Lady Harken tried to attack him in her rage. Asrael's cries became screams of terror.

When Lady Harken was on the verge of collapsing Alhazad thought it was time to stop playing at have the child finished once and for all. He warped right next to the child and using his power made the child levitate. "Over here, my dear..."

The demon woman dazed and confused could barely see. She saw something white floating by where Alhazad's voice came from so she lifted her scythe for a final attack...

The bastard demon couldn't have executed his plan better. Silence filled the room. "Excellent timing, don't you agree? Khhk khhk khhk... There's no turning back now, you are now my demon warrior." The demon woman was already collapsed on the floor. This would now only exist as a memory which will remain forgotten until several years later. (big note- in the game, Lady Harken mentions about how she can't remember anything.)


	4. Sweet Memories

Ch 4: Sweet Memories

Elmina was on the floor in tears, "I'm a monster..."

"Rose!" Jack came running up to the crying woman he swore to protect. He hugged her and allowed her to cry in his lap.

"Jack...I know everything. Alhazad.. Lady Harken...Stuff you don't even know... I want you to do a favor for me Jack. If you truly want to protect me, please do not stop me!" She pulled out a dagger, the same one Jack had given her back when he met her as a waitress. (Irony- don't you love it?) Elmina began backing away from him.

"Elmina, what are you doing? Give me the dagger!" Jack ordered Elmina.

"I have a confession to make, Jack. The night Arctica was attacked, and I stayed behind to protect something important to me. Not only was I protecting you, but our unborn child as well!" She backed away from Jack even more.

"Child?" Elmina... you were..."

Elmina continued, "I made a deal with that bastard to spare the life of our child, but in the end... Alhazad tricked me into killing her.. I can't go on knowing I killed my baby. I understand that she'll never forgive my actions. Please don't try to stop me Jack.

"Elmina! It wasn't your fault! Alhazad is dead. I'm sure she forgives you. Just give me the damn blade!"

The woman lifted up the dagger, but suddenly stopped. Elmina held her head, while still clutching the dagger "No please stop." Elmina screamed.

xxxxx

"_Where am I...?" It is so dark in here... Who am I? What am I? Why can't I remember?"_

_A faint voice was heard in the background. "Lady Harken was originally a human woman... A woman gives birth... Who else is more perfectly suited to give birth to anti-life than a Mother!" The word 'Mother' boomed"_

"_Mother? Am I somebody's mother...? I can't... I can't remember"_

_Another faint voice was heard within the darkness. It was much more powerful. "Do it Alhazad, let the 'Black Tear' rain onto the world."_

"_Alhazad?" So familiar... Wait, I am a mother...! Asrael... I remember now! Alhazad made me murder Asrael...!"_

"_There's no way we will let you do that!" A man's voice yelled. Unlike the other two, his was clear. It was almost as if he was speaking into her soul._

"_What is happening to me? This darkness is draining my energy..."_

_After what seemed like eternity the same man's voice screamed out again. "Stop! Damn it! Stop it!" She heard a loud bang like metal hitting her prison of darkness, but it went deeper. It felt as if he was attacking the darkness within herself._

"_Jack!" A woman's voice yelled out clearly, so much love and care was in her voice..._

"_Jack?" That name... so familiar... Wait, Jack is my Garrett..."_

"_Grrrraaaaaargh!" He yelled. The prison was attacked once again. This time a faint light appeared then the darkness shattered. She was free. Her body was human again._

_Elmina looked up and saw this man... Jack. It was all clear to her now. "Get away! Don't come near me!" She threatened. Suddenly her body transformed itself into the monster body once more. The body she was used to over the past years. "I'm Lady Harken, the demon warrior." Then before she teleported out she said softly to herself, "The monster..."_

xxxxx

"Elmina!" Jack lunged forward to see what was happening to his dear Elmina.

"Nooooooo!" I don't want to be a monster! I want to be Elmina!" She screamed loudly. Before Jack even knew what was happening, the knife had already found it's way into her chest.

"Elmina!" Jack quickly began rummaging through his belongings to find some revive fruit, but her hand stopped him. He looked down at her and she was smiling at him.

"No." She whispered.

"Please don't talk. I don't want to go through this again."

Denying Jack's request she continued quietly, "I'm sorry it has to end like this, but I felt Lady Harken trying to bring herself back. It was the only way."

"Elmina, no..."

"Thank you for all you've done. I know you were only trying to help me by not telling me who I was. She forgives me." The dying woman closed her eyes.

Suddenly a pink light emerged from Elmina's belongings. It was the forgotten pink goat doll! The light darted around a bit between Jack and Elmina before it went further away and became larger. Jack looked up and saw a young child of about seven years old. She resembled Elmina, except she was blond. The child smiled and then vanished. Jack looked back down at Elmina who was smiling and had her eyes slightly open, Jack knew she saw it as well.

Not only did the pink light completely heal Elmina's wounds, it also completely restored her memory. The woman looked into Jack's eyes, but quickly changed to look at the end of his ponytail. She stared at his green ribbon and smiled as a memory she had long forgotten returned to her...

xxxxx

_A young man waited outside alone in the cold breeze. It was secluded spot in the outskirts of Arctica kingdom. He paced back and forth nervously._

"_Pathetic as usual I see." The man turned around to see the woman he was waiting for, but she looked different. Instead of her normal fighting uniform of red body armor, some shorts, and tall boots she had on a dress and pants. It was a short green dress held on with a belt and a yellow sash. She also had on a long brown cape which blew in the wind like the woman's long red hair._

"_Elmina... I... You look..." The man was nearly speechless and was cut off before he could voice his thought._

"_I don't even want to hear anything out of you, Garrett." She then turned her back to him in a teasing way, "Besides, the only reason I came is because I felt sorry for you." Elmina lifted her chin up high and turned it away from him. "It's about time somebody knocked some sense into you. Think of this as community service to Filgaia, somebody has to keep an eye on you."_

_Another mans voice came out from within the trees "Do you even know what you're getting yourself into Garrett? I know you're capable of fighting of hordes of Flurity, but this is nothing compared to that." Both Garret and Elmina looked up to see Chief Coldbird walking up to them, a man in a long robe was following behind._

"_Oh so now you're comparing me to monsters? Some chief knight you are" Elmina teased back. "Let's just get this over with. Remember, I don't want anybody else to know. Not the rest of the knights, not the king, nobody!" The red haired woman walked over to Garrett and put her finger in his face. "And you. I don't want you to ever mention the words "wife" or "married," not even when we are alone. I don't want people to think I've gone all soft."_

_Garrett put up his hands and backed a bit away from the aggressive woman. "Hey, no problem. I swear I will never mention this to anybody. I will take our secret to the grave if that's what you wish."_

_Coldbird smiled cheerfully and laughed a bit at the two. "So, which one has the rings?"_

"_Ha!" Elmina laughed. "People would find out if we had rings. I think words alone can seal the promise."_

_The chief knight shook his head, "I figured that from you Elmina. That's why I came up with an idea." The knight pulled out a green ribbon from his belongings, "You, Elmina, left this on my floor a long time ago. It's about time I return it to you, after all it was a gift from Garrett. Coldbird handed Elmina her ribbon, but then he pulled out another identicle green ribbon from his pack._

_Elmina looked at Garrett and then at Coldbird questionably, "You can't possibly mean we use ribbons instead of rings." _

_Coldbird just smiled at both of them while handing Garrett his ribbon, "I think it would be interesting and nobody would suspect a thing. Besides Elmina, you normally wear ribbons anyways. Also it wouldn't be suspicious if Garrett started wearing one around his forehead." The chief knight laughed again, "or maybe he could grow his hair out and tie it back with the ribbon."_

_The red haired woman just shook her head, looked up at the two knight, and then shook her head again. "I swear you're almost as pathetic as Garrett, Chief Knight. And him with long hair? You've got to be kidding me..." _

xxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere in Filgaia...

The handsome green-haired warrior lunged at the enormous beast. It had to be the biggest monster he's ever seen. He was able to get a quick blow in before dodging the monsters attack. He landed a few feet away from some of the spectators at the Ancient Arena and a few of them fainted having been in the presence of this great warrior. The man jumped up and landed the final blow. The monster toppled to the ground just as fans started throwing confetti.

The Duke walked up to the balcony and announced to the crowd, "I declare Zed, to be the best warrior this world has ever seen. May his very presence bless us all."

The crowd began chanting his name as Zed danced around the room. "Zed! Zed! Zed! Zed!"

"Zed!... Zed!...Zed... Zeddy it's time to get up." A young blonde woman in a pink dress gently shook Zed awake. "The tournament is almost over, you slept through it all. We have to check out of the room soon."

"I missed it! Why didn't you wake me up for it? I was supposed to win this and be declared the best warrior ever." He whined. He then got up and started towards the door.

"Hey Zed, where are you going?"

"You said the tournament is almost over. It can't end without me. I'm Zed! How could they dare end the tournament without ME?"


End file.
